1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device manufacturing apparatus and device manufacturing method for manufacturing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device manufacturing process uses an exposure apparatus to reduce a pattern formed on a mask and project it onto a substrate coated with a photoresist. Higher integration densities of semiconductor devices require further micropatterning. Along with the development of the resist process, exposure apparatuses are coping with micropatterning.
Heat generated by a device manufacturing apparatus such as an exposure apparatus increases as the throughput of the device manufacturing apparatus increases. A stage driving mechanism having a linear motor is cooled using a coolant or cooling medium (cooling liquid) such as water, antifreeze, or inert liquid. The coolant or cooling medium may comprise gas. The cooling medium whose temperature rises upon absorbing heat undergoes primary temperature regulation by a cooler using inverter control or hot gas bypass control, or heat exchange with cooling water supplied from facilities. It is difficult for only primary temperature regulation using the cooler or heat exchange to achieve the kind of high-precision temperature regulation demanded by the device manufacturing apparatus. Thus, secondary temperature regulation using a high-precision heater with a good response characteristic is executed near a heat generating portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-133211 discloses a technique of satisfactorily cooling air by a cooler, then heating it by a low-sensitivity base heater, and further heating it by a high-sensitivity heater.
When the productivity of the device manufacturing apparatus is low, the amount of heat generated is small. In this case, electric power is wastefully consumed if cooling by the primary temperature regulator and rewarming by the secondary temperature regulator are performed for a target temperature determined in consideration of the maximum amount of generated heat.